To Scare Heero
by Lily Kalanoa
Summary: Title says it all. Can you scare Heero on Halloween? The Gboys are going to try


Author: Lily Kalanoa  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
  
Pairings: none  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Notes: Hello everyone. This is just a really quick, really stupid Halloween fic I wanted to write. I realise almost no one will actually read it on Ol' Hallow's Eve, because I'm deliberately posting this right at eleven pm. (That's the time this story is supposed to take place) But that's okay! I hope you enjoy, it's really stupid.  
  
***  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Well, actually it wasn't, but those nights lend themselves to horror stories, so it should have been. Heero, poor Heero, yes Heero is the subject of our stories tonight, for it is he whom the forces of darkness choose to target on this actually pretty bright and cheerful night.  
  
***  
  
Duo was lounging in the warm light of the television, waiting. Heero was sitting opposite him, typing steadily at his keyboard. Finally the pilot of Wing stood, setting his laptop aside, and walked calmly into the kitchen.  
  
"Oi! Heero, get me something to eat!"  
  
"Hn." Heero went to the fridge and opened it. Well, not much to choose from. Grabbing a few pieces of bread and some meat, he went about making a sandwich. In the other room, the TV show grew steadily louder. With a sigh, Heero put down the knife he was using. He could hear the words clearly, even through the swinging door. "Duo!" He shouted, "Turn that down, you'll disturb the others!"  
  
For a moment the television went silent, then the sound was suddenly back at just as high a volume. Heero sighed and finished making the two sandwitches. He went back to the fridge and grabbed a couple bottled waters. Suddenly the TV volume was going up again. It was loud to Heero's ears and he was in another room entirely. Mumbling a few curses in his head, Heero grabbed the sandwitches and walked back to the living room.  
  
Duo was laying on the couch now, silent. Heero set the sandwitches on the coffee table on his way to the TV. Silently he turned the volume down until it was almost non existant. "Honestly, Duo. Hearing is important to a soldier, you can't go ruining your ears like that." He turned around then and paused. "Then I suppose it's not an issue anymore."  
  
There, laying on the couch, Duo was deathly pale. His skin was cold and damp, if Heero had bothered to touch it. And his eyes were gone, empty, bloody sockets replacing them. In fact, the entire couch was bloody, the sticky red goo streaming down to puddle on the hard wood floor. Heero turned around and turned off the TV. Yes, now that there was no interfereing noise he could hear the gentle drips. Undoubtedly he would have heard the scream as well. With a sigh, Heero checked that his gun was in place and calmly walked from the room.  
  
***  
  
"He~~~ero. He~~~ero." The pilot of wing paused in the hallway. He looked around for th source of the near silent moan. "He~~~ero." Heero shook his head and continued to the front door. Odd, it was still tightly locked. But he knew someone was in the house. Perhaps upstairs.  
  
The wailing continued and Heero followed it. As he grew closer, he bagen to distinguish it as Trowa's voice. It was thin though, higher than normal. It sounded strangled, as if it was difficult for him to speak. Heero reached the second floor and slowly began along the balcony towards the boy's room.  
  
"Barton?"  
  
"He~~~ero. He~lp me. Let me o~~u~~t."  
  
The door was open, but the lights were out. Heero drew his gun and stepped inside. Carefully he let his eyes adjust to the darkness and scanned the room for an intruder. The room was empty. Heero holstered his gun and turned to the closet. Trowa's voice was coming from inside. Heero reached out, opening the door.  
  
He jerked to the side so he wouldn't be hit as Trowa's body fell to the floor. He stared a moment, confused. The head has missing. Quickly, Heero stepped over the body and to the door. He drew his gun again and stepped back into the hallway balcony, completely calm.  
  
***  
  
Heero walked quickly to the stairs once more. When they'd arrived at this safehouse, it had been a pleasant surprise to see how large it was, encompassing three floors and an attic. Now, the size was becoming a nuissence. Where were the others? Surely WuFei must have heard what was going on. Then again, the Chinese youth may have been in meditation. But then Quatre, surely . . .  
  
Heero stopped in his tracks. What was that smell, it smelled so familiar? Heero hurried up the next flight of stairs on along the hallway. Yes, it smelled strongly now. The smell of death. It was burnt flesh, he knew the smell too well. Heero frowned. This meant another death, he was certain of it. With a shrug he went along the doors. All there was to do was to see who it was.  
  
The door was warm to the touch, it was one of the several unoccupied rooms. Cautiously Heero pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was no flame, but there was a great deal of hot smoke. It was thick enough that Heero could not see through it. He stumbled inside blindly, searching for anything that was there. He brushed something warm and froze.  
  
His hands traced up the unfamiliar chest and scanned the face blindly.  
  
He was rather surprised that it was none of his fellow pilots, none of them were taller than he was. Suddenly the body shifted. Heero tried to move back, but he couldn't get out of the way. The larger body brought Heero to the ground hard, knocking the breath out of him. Slightly surprised, Heero stared up into the badly burned face of Zechs Marquise. "Great," he muttered under his breath, "now you're here. Get off of me."  
  
***  
  
Heero struggled for a moment with the dead weight on top of him until he could wriggle from beneath the body. He glanced out the door and nearly sighed as he saw WuFei walk past. Heero paced quickly to the door and looked around the jam, but the Chinese boy was no where in sight. Odd. Heero follwed the direction WuFei had gone, but it quickly led to a dead end. He turned and froze.  
  
There, in his full glory, was WuFei. He was dressed in his normal silks, his hair still perfect, but he was transparent. Amazed, Heero looked  
  
at the boy and silently counted the dead roses in the vase directly behind him. WuFei opened his mouth as if to speak and Heero focused on him again. But no words came from the shining lips as the spoke. Heero had to blink, not catching the words the first time. It didn't matter though, because the other spoke them again and again, silently. "Run, Yuy. Get out before he gets you too. Run before it's too late."  
  
Heero crinkled his brow and stepped forward. But WuFei vanished. Just dissappeared into thin air. Well, that wasn't normal. Heero walked quickly to the stairs, eager to find Quatre and figure out what was going on. When he reached the stairs he froze again, he was doing that a lot tonight.  
  
Any normal man would have gasped at the shock, but not Heero. He stood, totally calm, staring at WuFei. The boy was hanging from a strong rope, his neck bent impossibly far to the side. His eyes were open and glazed over and his lips were blue. Heero frowned and continued down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
The house was quiet as Heero walked along the second floor balcony/hallway. He walked to his door and opened it, quickly stepping inside. There was a moment of silence before he screamed, loud and long.  
  
Instantly, four pairs of feet came hurrying along the hall. Duo lifted the plaster mold from his eyes so he could see as he reached the door. "What happened?"  
  
Trowa shook his head, the black hood falling around his shoulders. WuFei, small noose still attached from his neck was panting as he came to rest next to the others. "He barely blinked when he saw me, what happened?"  
  
Zechs was rubbing make-up from his face and hands as he hurried from the stairs. "Did he react to any of you?" The others shook there heads and Zechs wrinkled his brow. "But he screamed! Did Quatre get him?"  
  
Suddenly Heero's door opened again and he stepped out, his hand clenched around a paper towel. Trowa looked at him, confused. "What is it?"  
  
Heero oopened his hand and showed the others a small, squished centipede. "I hate these things."  
  
The others sweatdropped and Duo facevaulted. "A bug? We go to all this trouble to try and scare you on Halloween and you freak out over a BUG!?"  
  
***  
  
Heero re-crushed the paper towel and leaned back into his room, dropping it into his trash. When he straightened up again, he looked at the  
  
others. "I see you're all alive and well. May I ask what all this was about?"  
  
They looked at him with scowls on their faces. "It's Halloween," WuFei supplied. "We decided you needed to be scared tonight, but none of us could pull it off."  
  
Heero nodded. "All right, that explains it. Say, Fei, how'd you do that whole dissappearing thing?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "It's a performance trick with mirrors, I showed him. That's how I was 'headless', too."  
  
Heero nodded and looked around at the boys. "You even got Zechs involved, that's actually rather impressive. What was Quatre going to do?"  
  
Zechs shrugged. "He wouldn't tell anyone. He walked off with a sheet though, I think he was going to be a ghost."  
  
Duo laughed, slapping his knee. "That is so like him! I'll bet he was going to cut out eye holes and just jump out and say 'boo' or something!"  
  
Suddenly the lights went out. Heero whistled low in the sudden pitch darkness. "Well, at least he thought to turn off the lights. I suppose that makes it a little scarier."  
  
Suddenly Zechs yelped and jumped. He wrapped a hand around his side and gasped as he felt something wet. He was bleeding! He opened his mouth to tell the others, but no sound came out before he fell to the floor. The others jerked away and exchanged nervous glances. Trowa licked his lips. "Good one Quatre, you can stop now."  
  
Suddenly WuFei stiffened and fell to the ground. Duo screamed and grabbed Heero's arm. The three boys hurried to the stairs and down into the  
  
living room. Quatre was there, a simple white sheet with eyeholes draped over him. "Hey, which one of you turned off the lights? I can't see anything!"  
  
Heero's mouth was suddenly dry. "Quatre? You weren't the one doing that upstairs?"  
  
"Doing what? Oh, yeah! Boo~~~" He waved his hands, ghost-like at the boys.  
  
Heero just sank to the floor in a dead feignt, Duo not far behind. Trowa ran to the bathroom and locked the door, he wouldn't let Quatre in.  
  
Quatre smiled widely, slipping the sheet from his head to reveal himself dressed entirely in black complete with hood. He pocketed the tiny kitchen knife that he'd coated in the powerful sedative and slowly went to his room to change for the night. He'd tell the others all about it in the morning, for now he was happy and content. He'd accomplished the impossible. He'd scarred Heero. Not to mention the rest of them. Yes, this was deffinately a good Halloween. 


End file.
